Mistakes into Miracles
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: After being hit with a quirk that changes some of their genders and having some fun in bed a few people find out that things are about to get a little rougher. Warnings: Yuri, Yaoi, mpreg, fempreg. Pairings: EraserxMic, TodoXdeku, KirixBaku, MomoxJiro, ShinxDenki. Rated for Boom Boom Boy's potty mouth mostly
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MHA. I do own any ocs that appear. Enjoy. *Hides from pissed off characters*.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo grumbled as he stretched his arms over his head after waking up. A month before he, Denki Kaminari, Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu and one of their teachers; Hizashi Yamada had their genders switched during a villain attack. The teens had decided it wasn't like anything could happen while their genders were swapped, they might as well have some fun with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Though so had Mic and his lover Shota Aizawa which was something the teens didn't know. The week before everyone finally turned back much to their delight.

Bakugo scratched the back of his head as he started to get ready for the day, he didn't know why but he was more tired than normal the last few days. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one feeling off. In the other parts of the UA dorms one Denki Kaminari was hunched over the toilet losing his last meal as his boyfriend Hitoshi Shinso rubbing his back. Izuku Midoriya played with his breakfast worrying his own boyfriend and friends. Kyoko Jiro who was Momo's girlfriend frowned since her period was late, but she chalked it up to stress. As the rest of class 2A headed to school, minus Denki who had been bullied into staying in bed, their homeroom teacher glanced at his lover and co-worker who had his glasses pushed up as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright?" the Erasure hero asked.

Mic looked up at him fixing his glasses, "Just a bad headache."

"If it gets too bad you should go see Recovery Girl or go lay down in the teachers' quarters. I'm sure Eri would be happy to do what she can to help."

Mic couldn't help but grin at the idea, Eri was now legally in their care and a super sweet girl who loved her Daddy and Papa to bits.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," the blonde said as his lover got up and kissed his cheek, "Do your best babe."

"You know I will."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, Midoriya?" Tenya Ida asked his green haired classmate as he, Shoto Todoroki; Izuku's boyfriend, and Ochako Ururaka looked at him still worried.

"I'm sure guys, please stop crowding my desk."

Bakugo growled at them, they were being noisy, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Take your seats," came a voice the explosive blonde was glad to hear, "Where is Kaminari?"

As the rest of them took their seats Shinso raised his hand, "He was physically ill this morning sir."

"I see…if one of you could share your notes with him once he is well that would be appreciated," Aizawa replied before starting class.

Throughout the day the other teachers noticed that some of their students were acting strange as was one of their own.

Jiro seemed to be dizzy, Izuku stuffed his face at lunch, Bakugo seemed to be having a hard time focusing and appeared downright sleepy, Denki was still out of class, and Mic had gone back to the teachers' quarters.

"That's it," Midnight said tried of wondering what was wrong with her students, "the three of you go see Recovery Girl now."

"She's got a point, you guys are all acting weird," pointed out Mina Ashido.

"We are not!" snapped Jiro startling awake a sleeping Bakugo who had been using his textbook to hide his face.

"I think she has a point," said Izuku getting up, "Let's go."

Bakugo grumbled sleepily as Jiro helped lead him to the nurse's office. Recovery Girl took samples from the trio Bakugo nodding off while they waited.

Izuku sighed rubbing his stomach, "I think I ate too much at lunch…my stomach hurts."

"I'm almost done," called Recovery Girl, "I'll help you with your stomachache in a moment."

Izuku continued rubbing his stomach, trying to stop it from hurting and ignore Bakugo's head on his shoulder.

"Alright I have the results, could one of you wake Bakugo-san?"

Izuku jiggled his shoulder making Bakugo grumble and glare at him.

"Sorry, Kaachan, but you need to be awake for this," the green-haired teen told his childhood friend.

"Stupid Deku."

"Glad to see you're back to normal," commented Jiro earning herself a glare.

"Now I want to confirm something, you all had sex with your significant others while you or in Jiro-san's case her girlfriend was the opposite gender, correct?" asked Recovery Girl before she dropped the bomb, "All of you are pregnant."

After the initial shock wore off the trio realized something, Denki was sick that morning! He might be in the same boat as them. Recovery Girl nodded after being told before calling the other blonde in to test him. Much to their surprise he walked in holding a bag of chocolate chip cookies under one arm; one of said cookies in his hand and in the other hand…a bottle of yellow mustard.

"What on Earth are you eating?!" Bakugo cried in horror.

Jiro gagged and Deku paled slightly as the electricity wielding blonde blinked looking at the elements of his snack.

"I felt really hungry after you all left Hitoshi told me to stay in bed, but I got a craving for something sweet and savory and this is what I could find," he replied with a shrug squirting mustard onto the cookie and taking a bite resulting in Deku clapping his hands over his mouth but he managed to keep his food down.

"Either he's really fried his brain or he's pregnant too," commented Bakugo causing Denki to start to cough in shock.

"Wait?! What?!"

Recovery Girl swatted his back until he stopped coughing and took a blood sample confirming a fourth pregnancy. Nezu took it upon himself to contact the parents/guardians of the parents to be which is where things started to go wrong for one couple.

"Either move my grandson into a private dorm away from that little whore or I will move him to a different school. I will not allow this to ruin my grandson's future! I have too many potential brides line up for him! This homosexual experiment ends now!" yelled Hitoshi Shinso's grandmother and legal guardian slamming her hands onto Nezu's desk.

"Well, ma'am, we were planning on moving the expectant couples into a single level dorm. We could just leave your grandson where he is," the hyper intelligent rodent explained.

"Fine, that will do, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a few words with my grandson," she said before snatching her traditional purse off the desk and marching off.

Nezu sighed, he felt sorry for the child that was having its family ripped apart. Shinso held back tears as he agreed to his grandmother's demands…he was to break up with his boyfriend and then not speak to him at all. He didn't want to but if he didn't his grandmother could make life very hard for Denki's family such as costing his parents their jobs and he couldn't let that happen. At least this way his unborn child could have a home and what they needed.

"I'm sorry but I'm part of an arranged marriage…this thing between us has to end…" he told his boyfriend later that day.

Denki looked horrified, "But…but…"

"This is for the best," Shinso continued before kissing his cheek and walking off leaving the blonde to fall to his knees in shock.

The indigo haired teen broke down himself once he was safely in his own room.

…

Aizawa smiled as he came home to find Mic and Eri working on dinner together, he guessed the blond was feeling better.

"Hey, what are you two making? Smells great," he said starting to take off his gear.

"Hi Daddy!" Eri said running to him, "We were just finishing making curry! I helped a lot!"

"Oh yum!" the dark-haired hero said picking the child up, "My little chef."

Hizashi smiled, his hair was down, meaning he had showered and tied back into a partial bun as he mixed the curry up, "It's almost ready, you two go clean up."

"Kay!"

Aizawa smiled heading to the other rest room to do the same as the child. As they ate, he filled his lover in on what he found out was happening with their students much to Hisashi's shock and Eri's confusion.

"What does pregnant mean?" the child asked.

"That means they're going to have babies, sweetie," explained Hizashi after cleaning his face.

Eri pondered this briefly before continuing, "Where are the babies now?"

"Inside the tummies of their mothers," replied Aizawa as he started to clear the table as the blonde hero got up to serve the ice cream for dessert.

Eri turned around in her seat to watch them, "How did they get in there?"

Both adults froze not sure how to answer that one, eventually the blonde told her they would explain when she was older. After some play time, they went through the little girl's bedtime routine, tucked her in with her favorite green bunny. They did some grading before going to bed themselves. The dark-haired hero was glad to be home, for the last few weeks he's been working a case at the docks so he out in minutes. What he didn't expect was to be woken up by the sounds of someone running and vomiting into the toilet.

"'Zashi?" he asked, still drowsy as he walked into the bathroom to find that the blonde was indeed the one sick, his blond hair in a ponytail resting against his back and luckily out of harm's way.

Yawning, the shorter of the two started to rub his lover's back, "I guess the curry didn't agree with you?"

He was surprised when the blonde looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "T-this isn't the first time I was sick…I was sick early yesterday morning too…I think…I think I might be pregnant too…it would make sense…"

"But we used a condom and those can fail…shit…" the dark-haired man muttered as he realized there was a chance they were having a child too, "You're going to see Recovery Girl in the morning, it's going to be okay. We can do this, now let's get you back to bed."

He helped the blonde to his feet and back into their bed, holding him close but not tightly

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Once the new family dorms are ready Present Mic and I will be in charge, and before any asks, yes Yamada is in the same boat," Aizawa told his class during afternoon classes the next day.

He noted that all four expectant students were in class, likely due to Recovery Girl giving them medications that helped with morning sickness. Bakugo still looked sleepy however, Denki kept glancing at his ex before tearing up and looking back at the board but those were things that he couldn't really fix.

He continued after making sure the class was listening, "This dorm will be one level only, it will have many of the same amenities as the normal dorms but each couple will be sharing what is essentially a small apartment but without a kitchen. There will be two bedrooms one for the parents and one for said child once they are born. You can combine your currant room set ups to make your new rooms your own. Please try to not fight about it, there will also be a storage area for each couple for extra stuff. Also if something feels wrong, anything at all, let us know right away."

After a few days later they moved into their new dorms, or rather pros moved their things in for them for the most part.

"Kaminari-kun, you need to come to dinner, you need to eat," Momo said knocking on her friend's door around said meal time after they moved in, blinking when the door opened, meaning it hadn't been fully closed in the first place, "Denki?"

The blonde was sitting at his desk clearly trying to study, looking up from his books when light that wasn't from his desk lamp entered his range of sight.

"Oh, sorry…lost track of time," he said pushing himself away from his desk.

Momo walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "If you need help just ask."

Denki nodded tearing up as Jiro walked in looking for her girlfriend.

"OMG! Yaomomo! What did you do?" the other girl asked thinking her friend was upset.

Denki held his hands up to prevent a fight before drying his eyes, "I'm not upset, she was offering to help me study and I was happy."

"Sorry…I just can't believe Shinso! No one in class can," Jiro admitted as her girlfriend gave her a hug trying to calm her.

"It's not his fault…apparently he's part off an arranged marriage…"

Jiro couldn't help but frown as they headed to the dining room. Over the next few weeks the teens took turns making sure Denki was ready for class. Two of the other pregnant students started to experience the "wonders" of morning sickness along with the electricity wielding blonde and their pregnant teacher.

"Shoto…I think I'm going to marry this toilet…" the ill green-haired boy told his fiancée.

After their parents found out about the pregnancies, they had agreed to them marrying but the adults were planning the weddings so the kids could focus on their pregnancies and studies.

The dual haired boy rubbed his lover's back as he started to sniffle, "I know you don't mean that, you're just feeling sick."

"I hate this!"

Todoroki sighed still rubbing before getting up to get him a cup of water, "It's for our baby. The tiny human who's relying on you to survive."

"I'd still like to be able to keep my food in my stomach," Izuku replied taking the cup, taking small sips.

Todoroki chuckled and muttered, "Maybe the baby's a picky eater."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll go get your nausea medication," Todoroki replied getting up to get the meds, he really didn't want to upset Izuku.

Bakugo was overjoyed when he found he was feeling fully woken up that morning.

"I am actually awake!" he cheered causing Kirishima to stick his head out of the bathroom as he was styling his hair.

"That's great, isn't it your day to check on Kaminari?'"

Bakugo groaned, he really didn't want to deal with the other blonde. Denki was an emotional mess because of the pregnancy and the breakup, a single wrong word could either get him crying which was annoying or sparking which could become bad if he wasn't calmed down. Recovery Girl was already making plans to put a Quirk blocker on him to protect himself and the baby. She was considering one for Bakugo, Izuku and Mic too but at the moment Denki was priority.

"Fine…" he sighed before going to check on him to find Denki wasn't in his room or bathroom, he was in the dining area doing some last-minute homework while eating a banana.

"You're not feeling sick?" Bakugo asked grabbing a muffin for his own breakfast, the explosive blonde the only one who had avoided morning sickness.

Denki nodded taking a bite of banana.

"That's good."

Both boys looked up as Momo walked in and started to dig around in the cabinets.

"Did someone move the ginger tea? Kyoka's feeling ill."

"Papa drank the last of it before he and Daddy went in," called Eri from the common area where she was watching anime and eating toast, "And before you ask my tutor called in sick, so I'll walk to the school with you guys. There should be some ginger ale in the fridge."

"Thank you, hopefully we'll get more tea soon," Momo said pouring a glass of the thankfully flat ginger ale for her girlfriend.

Jiro slowly sipped the soda watching Momo pack their school bags with a small smile. The black-haired heiress was taking this pregnancy thing in stride in Jiro's opinion. She always made sure her fiancée was happy and even got a drone service with the school's approval to deliver anything she or any of the others craved during the pregnancies.

"We're going to be late if you guys don't hurry up!" snapped Bakugo where he was waiting at the door with Kirishima.

"Coming!" the rest of the teens called before catching up with the other two.

Over the next couple months the pregnant group noticed a few things changing about their bodies. Jiro's breasts had grown and found that some of the boys were having some issues with their pecs becoming swollen and tender. It was also getting harder and harder to make Denki give off his usual smile. It honestly broke many of his classmates' hearts to see him frowning and it worried the other pregnant members of the class since this could hurt his baby.

One day during their fourth month things came to a head. Shota noticed that Denki didn't look well and walked over.

"Kaminari, are you feeling alright? You know you're supposed to let us know if anything felt wrong."

The blonde shook his head, "My stomach hurts…sensei…I'm scared…"

"Don't panic," he said calling for an ambulance as the rest of the class looked on.

"Denki…" Shinso whispered as the blonde was taken away the rest of the class looking very worried, "Screw what that hag says!"

He ran to the teacher's lounge begging Midnight to drive him to the hospital. Denki whimpered as doctors prepped him for surgery, apparently something was wrong with his appendix as he was put under, he thought he saw a familiar pair of purple eyes before he passed out.

Aizawa sighed as the rest of the class demanded to go to the hospital too, after getting the okay from the principal they loaded up. Unknown to him Nezu was required to call Shinso's grandmother if he left the school grounds and when she found out where he was and why she was pissed.

Shinso didn't care that the rest of the class seemed pissed at him, he knew why, and he was honestly pissed at himself, but he loved Denki too much let his grandmother hurt him. She had hated his mother too, claiming that she had used her quirk, which he had inherited in a different from, to brainwash his father into marrying her. Shinso couldn't really remember that much about his mom since she had passed away of an illness when he was only seven but he knew that wasn't true.

Before she had passed away, she had given him her engagement ring and wedding band that he'd taken to wearing on a chain around his neck except in gym and other physical activities that could cause their loss. After her death his grandmother had tried to pressure his father into marrying a woman that _she _had chosen which he had refused. To get her off his back and to be able to work without worry about his son being alone he gave her legal custody of his son. Shinso never blamed his father for this nor his mother's death.

The whole class along with Denki's parents looked up when the light signaling there was a surgery in progress went off meaning that it was over. They waited with bated breath before a nurse came out and said that Denki and the baby would be fine. Their joy was short lived as an older woman with greying dark purple hair stomped forward in a traditional kimono carrying a draw string purse.

"Hitoshi! What are you doing here! You should be in class!" she snapped grabbing Shinso by his clothes and started to drag him away.

The indigo haired boy broke the woman's grip, "Stop being so heartless! Denki had appendicitis! He and our child could have died!"

To the shock of everyone she actually hit her grandson on the head with her purse.

"I do not care about that little whore or his bastard child. The slut that gave birth to you already messed up our family tree enough and I'm doing everything I can to get it back on track!"

The other students were pissed she dared talk about Denki and Shinso's mother that way.

"My son is not a whore you witch! He's sweet, and lazy at times, but he's passionate and wants to be a hero to make the world a better place!" snapped Denki's mother breaking free of her equally ticked husband to get in the older woman's face.

Said older woman drew her hand back to swing only have her wrist caught by a man dressed in scrubs. His hair was also dark purple in a spiky style like the Shinso's but his eyes were identical to the teen's and he didn't look pleased.

"That's enough, Mother. Leaving Hitoshi in your care was a mistake, you learned nothing. He wrote to me you know, how much it hurt seeing the one he loved in emotional pain forcing himself to stay away for fear of you removing him from the school or worse dragging that poor boy's family into poverty because you can't let anyone be happy because you couldn't."

"Toshiro!" the man's mother tried to protest before he held up his hand.

Toshiro as he was dubbed continued, "This isn't the old days mother. Bloodlines no longer matter. So, drop your closeminded views and let us be happy or else you'll be cut out of not only our lives but that of your great grandchild. Maybe if you finally let go you could actually be happy too."

The old woman huffed then sighed, "Fine…"

Toshiro put his hand on his son's shoulder, "He'll be waking up soon, I think you should be by his side when he wakes up."

Shinso nodded before hurrying to Denki's room having to back track to ask his father where it was being followed by the blonde's parents. Denki kept his eyes as he came out off his medically induced slumber, his stomach was sore from the surgery, his head was a little fussy and someone was holding his hand. He knew it wasn't one of his dad's calloused hands nor one of his mom's small soft hands…but he knew it… He slowly cracked open his eyes and wondered if he had died and gone to heaven because the person holding his hand and watching him wake up was Shinso.

"Hey," the purple haired teen said softly.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love you and I want to ask you something," he said pulling out his mother's engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

TBC

* * *

Okay peeps! I have a question for you, I'm thinking of dragging someone from outside UA into this story and I want to know if you guys down with that. You guys have a week after this is posted, other wise I'll decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Denki looked from Shinso's face to his hand seeing the indigo haired boy holding his mother's engagement ring for a few moments before finding his voice, "What about your arranged marriage?"

"It fell through, so will you?" Shinso replied looking hopeful.

Denki felt his heart soar as he nodded he wanted to leap across the bed and throw his arms around Shinso but he knew that wasn't smart after surgery and he was a little sore so he nodded tearing up happily, "I don't think your mom's ring will fit me though."

The purple eyed doctor stuck his head in tossed a silver chain onto the bed, "I get my grandchild for a week for this young man."

"Dad!"

Denki's parents peeked in grinning.

"We want a week with them too if he gets one, in fact we call dibs!" added Denki's father pointing at his future in law.

"Oh, stop that. I should get time with my great grandchild first. I'm old after all."

"Mother…you're in your sixties."

"Late sixties!"

Shinso shook his head and shut the door smiling before returning to Denki's side and giving him a kiss.

Back at the school c lass 2-A had started moving Shinso's things into the family dorm with his okay.

"I was waiting for you to join me and Eri for lunch, Shota, you could have called," Mic told the darker haired hero as he carefully brushed the little girl's hair that night to braid for bed time.

"I'm sorry, everyone was worried about Kaminari…that was honestly pretty scary…I don't blame Shinso for going after him. I would do the same if it was us."

The blonde poked his husband's nose and replied, "Like you would let anyone keep us apart."

"True," Aizawa replied kissing the finger making the blonde blush.

"There's a child in the room!" he cried; his quirk blocked by a choker around his neck as Eri innocently giggled.

"I think I'm allergic to this material, it's so itchy," Izuku cried scratching at his own quirk blocking choker.

"Let me see," Todoroki said removing the collar from his neck and placing on his wrist so it could continue to work, "Looks like it, good thing I got a few back ups in other materials, the pregnancy might be affecting your skin's sensitivity."

He then covered his hand in a thin layer of ice and rested it against the red, irritated flesh causing a happy sigh to escape his lover's mouth. In yet another suite Momo Yaoyorozu blinked as she walked back from using the restroom to find her fiancée, whom she had left in bed as she dozed off, wide awake and rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked reaching for her phone just in case.

"Nothing, the baby moved!" Jiro told her looking up with a huge smile.

Momo quickly texted their families the news before climbing back into bed, "Should I keep reading?"

Jiro nodded cuddling up to her, once again nodding back off as her lover's voice soothed her and their child to sleep.

Bakugo grumbled putting a sleep mask over his eyes since Kirishima stayed up later than he did but he wanted some damn bed time cuddles…he just wasn't sure how to ask… On top of that he was hungry but he really didn't want get up.

"Eijiro…the baby wants sweet pickles… please?" he said as sweetly as he could since the old proverb was that you would catch more flies with honey.

This actually startled the redhead a bit, "Are you feeling okay?"

Bakugo frowned, "Other than hungry and cuddly yes! Your brat wants fucking sweet pickles and I don't want to get up."

Kirishima laughed before getting the blonde his snack and climbing into the bed to sit with him, pulling him close.

"I thought if I was all sweet about it, you'd do it."

"So that wasn't a mood swing? Because honestly the way you were talking didn't sound like you at all and kind of scared me."

Bakugo blinked a few times…it might have been a mood swing but either way he was content to enjoy his snack and his cuddles. Later that night in another part of the country Keigo Takami aka the winged hero Hawks, grumbled as he was shaken.

"Keigo!" whined his lover continuing to shake him before getting fed up and smacking him in the face making the blonde yelp and finally wake up.

"Ow, what was that for, Touya?" he asked glaring at the other male.

Laying in the bed opposite the blonde man was his lover whose red hair appeared to be tipped in black, his teal eyes showing his annoyance, "I want ice cream."

"Then get it yourself," the winged hero replied rolling onto his side before he was pushed out of bed by his pissed off lover.

"I said get me and _our_ baby some fucking ice cream!" Touya snapped, a hint of blue flames coming off his face meaning he was pissed.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! You're going to overheat!" the blonde said calming the red head down before getting the treat.

The child inside the red head was a little over a month older than the ones inside the UA students and their teacher but was made the same way. As his lover ate, Keigo checked to make sure Touya's skin wasn't burned again. Touya Todoroki or as many people knew him these days; Dabi, had gotten hit by the same quirk. His skin had been returned to its natural state thanks to his lover paying a doctor he knew with a skin repair quirk under the table which had eaten up a lot of his savings but it was worth it to keep their family safe and give his lover a new lease on life.

At first the redhead had been very upset about his pregnancy but had seen the longing look in Keigo's eyes to give a child, their child, a childhood better than either of theirs had been. Things weren't easy though, because Touya's body was more suited for someone with an ice quirk hot flashes were even worse for him than a normal person, he had actually fainted during one causing his lover to fill their tub with cold water and ice to revive him. This also caused him to crave ice cream a lot.

"Sorry…" the taller red head said putting an arm around the winged blonde burying his face in the soft, mussed up hair.

"I know…" Keigo replied kissing the repaired hand, "Our little one is giving you a hard time. But he or she will be worth it and we'll love them and make sure they never go to bed hungry or scared of us."

"Oh, so that's why you're so short?" the former villain teased as his lover cleaned up and checked the time.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I have an early photo shoot so I might as well get ready to go now."

"Aw!" whined the red head before yawning.

The hero called the rest of his feathers to him, completing his wings before tucking Touya in, "I'll come home as soon as I can. I need to pick up more ice cream anyways."

"Be…*yawn* safe…" the red head told him before submitting to the sandman's will, kicking the blankets off a few moments later.

Keigo smiled as he made himself some breakfast and coffee thinking about when he found out he was going to be a dad. He was honestly overjoyed thinking about how he and Touya could spoil their little bundle of joy. He could remember the first night he and his mom went to bed full and without his drunken father. It had been after he had rescued his school mates and had bene recognized as a potential future hero. He told the adults that his father was using most of their money on booze and hitting his mother which got them both away from the man. It had also been the first time he had tried fried chicken, to him it tasted like happiness, freedom…and chicken.

As he left, he checked the calendar and sweat dropped, Touya had a week left before he hit six months and had to go in to have his gender changed to female for the rest of the pregnancy!

'Maybe it'll even out his moods…' the blonde though as he shut the door to his home.

Touya grumbled as the alarm clock went off, waking him back up, smacking around to find the blasted time keeper. Yawning as he got up rubbing his stomach as the child inside him tested their legs by kicking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to make us some breakfast in a minute," he told the baby as he headed to the bathroom.

As he washed up after going, he looked at himself in the mirror, it was almost surreal for him…to have a normal face and body again. He used to have to be careful when bathing to prevent bleeding and pulling his charred flesh away from his body now he had to worry about stretch marks and zits. He knew that seeing pregnant men walking around these days wasn't that much of a big deal, but he still wore a hat and sunglasses when out. After he ate, he went out to get a few things for the house and did some shopping for the house and the baby. There were stares due to his condition but he was used to them. He wasn't really looking forward to being a girl again even if it did mean he wasn't stared at anymore. True he hadn't been keen on becoming a parent in the first place but now he couldn't wait to hold him or her in his arm.

He looked down at his stomach giving it another rub, "I love you little one."

_**TBC**_


End file.
